1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cup holding devices and more particularly pertains to a new cup holding device for supporting a drinking vessel on the edge of a tabletop.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cup holding devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,957 includes a rotational support assembly for adjusting the angle of a drinking cup being held therein. Another type of cup holding device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,671 which includes a support adapted for holding a drinking cup above a surface to which the device is attached. Yet another drinking cup holding device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,257 which depicts drinking cup holding device which is attachable to a tubular member.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that allows a person to support a drinking container, and in particular a coffee cup, to the edge of a tabletop such that the coffee cup is positioned away from the tabletop. Such a construction will allow a user of the device to increase the useful surface area of the tabletop while also preventing the spillage of the contents of the coffee cup.